


Our Sinful Secret

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Zeke Yeager, Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Brother/Brother Incest, Doctor Grisha Yeager, Incest, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Top Zeke Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Solo lo habian por gusto y que se sentia bién en que algo tan prohibido le prestaba poner atención al otro lado de la puerta.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Our Sinful Secret

  


..........

𝓔𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓪 𝓶𝓪𝓵 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓸 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓵𝓮 𝓲𝓶𝓹𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓪𝓫𝓪, 𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓿𝓪 𝓶𝓾𝓬𝓱𝓸 𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓶𝓹𝓸 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓸 𝓵𝓸 𝓺𝓾𝓮 𝓾𝓷𝓪 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓳𝓪 𝓷𝓸𝓻𝓶𝓪𝓵 𝓱𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓷𝓸 𝓲𝓫𝓪𝓷 𝓪 𝓭𝓮𝓳𝓪𝓻 𝓼𝓾 𝓯𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓬𝓲𝓭𝓪𝓭 𝓹𝓸𝓻 𝓼𝓾 𝓹𝓪𝓭𝓻𝓮.  
...........  


  


La prueba estaba sobre la mesa, uno de ellos dos esperaba la reacción del otro, no estaba asustado ni tampoco enojado en qué le hubiera perdido que se cuidara más, solo miraba aquella prueba como si fuera algo no fuera de lo normal.  


  


\- ¿Es de verdad? - Agarrando las pruebas de que daba un resultado leyendo todo lo que decia y hasta que encontro la palabra positivo. - Un bebé...   


  


\- Si es de verdad, si no lo fuera no te estaria mostrando nada. - Mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados esperando la peor parte de que le dijera que se fuera o que se hiciera un abortó ya que no era su problema e incluso un reclamo de que no era suyo.   


  


El rubio solo se levantó de la silla para abrazarlo con cariño, estaba feliz de que su omega le estaba dando hijos habia querido hijos pero más adelante ya que el omega es joven y tenía que terminar la Universidad y tenga su propio trabajó para así poder irse a vivir los dos bien lejos pero eso ahora tenia que esperar de comprarse una casa en cualquier pais donde nadie los llegara a conocer.  


  


\- Se que esto no estaba planeado pero yo no... - Sintiendo que su cuello se estaba sintiendo húmedo por algo, escucho un sorollo por parte de su alfa dandose cuenta de que estaba llorando por la noticia, no estaba triste por éso mas bién feliz de que le diera una noticia como esa. - Creó que es mejor mudarnos a otra parte ya.   


  


\- Lo se tenemos que pensar en muchas cosas y no ahora. - Apoyando su menton en el hombro de su omega mirando los dos a la ventana. - solo esperemos unos días y después pensamos en cómo nos vamos a acomodar.   


  


Zeke habia llevado a Eren al cuarto poder hacerle el amor, tenia que llevarlo a un lugar donde poder celebrar en que iban a formar una família lo malo era que tenía que fingir que seguian tratandose como hermanos que se quieren mucho de una forma fraternal para ambos eso no era el problema solo que no le gustaba que las personas se le insinue.  


  


Eren es la cosa más perfecta para Zeke, era como si su medio hermano hubiera nacido para él, más perfecto no puede ser ese día. Tenia que saber cuanto tiempo estaba Eren de su embarazo y comprar los medicamentos para que él omega no tuviera problemas.  


  


\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? - Pregunto Zeke poniéndose la ropa, tenia que comprar algunas cosas en la farmacia y también comprar la cena. - Se que no lo hacemos como antes porque yo trabajó solo quiero estar al tanto de ti.   


  
\- 6 semanas de gestación, iba al baño cada rato a orinar y por las nauceas también lloraba por cualquier película creí que era por otra cosa. - Acomodandose en la cama, estaba por agarrar un cigarrillo pero con el tema de que estaba gestando ahora tenia que dejarlo por un buen tiempo y otras cosas mas tenia que dejar para que su bebé naciera sano y si ningún problema.

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste? Pudiste llamarme en el hospital por ahí te agarro algo peor y yo iba a ser él único estúpido que no sabe nada de lo que te pasa. - Sonando un poco molesto de que Eren no le dijera nada de lo que pasaba, un bebé no era para mantenelo ocultó para siempre solo que estaba feliz de que no fuera algo peor. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Eren no sabria que hacer. - Voy a ir a la farmacia a comprar unas cosas y para la cena.

Eren no queria nada dejando que Zeke se fuera, se llevo su mano al vientre recordando como comenzó todo, a sus 15 años habia separado sus piernas para que Zeke se lo follara en la habitación del mayor, una vez su hermano lo abandono por ordenes de su padre que eso lo habia destrozado por completo.

4 años antes.

Su celo habia llegado y Zeke se habia quedado con él para que nadie entrara a la casa y que le pusiera las manos encima, Zeke entro y el no se habia negado en que se lo follara como nunca su primera vez a los 15 años con Zeke fue especial apenas le habia dolido o con lo caliente que estaba en la cama queriendo un nudo, Zeke no lo violo él aceptó acostarse con él le habia gustado demasiado queria más.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla y acostandose a su lado abrazandolo, trato de calmar a su hermano ya que era nuevo en esto y el solo se lo follo en lugar de ayudarlo a calmar su celo. 

Habian tenido sexo en la habitación, Zeke habia consentido demasiado a Eren y el estaba felíz en como Zeke lo estaba tratando en esa semana.

Grisha habia vuelto a la casa, sus hijos estarian haciendo que sabe qué, cuando los encontro en la cocina cenando los dos. Ambos lo miraron como si hubiera echo algo o que no lo esperaban tan pronto en la casa.

Desde que habia llegado la relación de los hermanos era distinta, Grisha sabia que algo estaba pasando en como sus hijos se estaban tratando, Eren se habia alegrado en verlo cuando habia vuelto a la casa esa noche habia sido todo lo contrario solo lo miro ambos los miraban sin decir nada ni un hola ni tampoco buenas noches.   


  


Eren y Zeke se trataban como hermanos normales en frente de las personas cuando estaban a solas era todo lo contrario a lo que las personas creian, eran pocas veces que se besaban y se demostraban cariño estar a escondidas en la casa no era bueno para ninguno de los dos temian de que su padre o alguien mas los llegara a ver y llegarian a hablar de más no queria matar a nadie con tal de que no llegarán a abrir la boca y acusarlo hacia Grisha. La imagen de la familia solo porque Grisha es médico respetado y quiere que sus hijos sigan sus pasos.   


  


\- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Eren entrando a la habitación de Zeke que este estaba usando la laptop, se acercó a él sentándose a su lado y ver lo que estaba buscando. - Te espere en el baño para que nos bañemos juntos. - Reclamandole no habia aparecido y ahora le estaba reclamando atencion. - ¿Un departamento? ¿Para qué?   


  


\- Es para que vivamos juntos, si es que padre te deja venir conmigo. - Viendo los departamentos tenia que tener dos habitaciones para que nadie sepa que iban a compartir cama.   


  
\- ¿Vivir juntos? - Teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, nunca habia imaginado tener un lugar y poder vivir solamente con Zeke, solo ellos dos en una casa y tener una familia mas adelante. - Me gusta este departamento, es amplio y tiene una habitación grande podriamos poner una cama matrimonial ahí.

\- Va a tener que ser de dos habitaciones Eren. - Dejando un momento la lapto tenia que secar la cabeza de Eren y vestirlo, le gustaba verlo así solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. - Para la proxima nos bañanos juntos y estas congelado Eren si sigues asi te enfermaras y padre va a tener que cuidarte por 3 días.

Eren dejo que Zeke le secara el cabello y lo vistiera, tenia que bañarse también pero no queria dejar a Eren de nuevo su padre estaba en la casa y queria estar mas tiempo con él, le dio un pequeño beso a Eren en los labios que este queria mas que un simple besito en los labios cosa que no le habia negado para volver un beso mas salvaje haciendo entender al otro cuanto los amaba y lo necesitaba en la relación pecaminosa que ellos dos tienen.

\- Zeke tenemos que hablar. - Diciéndole de una forma seria, sonando como un alfa sus hijos estaban ocultando algo y no se lo quieren decir, las veces que los encontró parecia que se estaban escondiendo de él y ambos tenian la cara sonrojadas y los labios rojos e hinchados.

\- No puede ser en otro momento, quiero darme un baño ahora. - Pidiendo estudiar y muchas cosas mas de la universidad era cansado y cuidar de Eren cansaba más ya que tenia que alejar a muchos alfas de su hermano. - Ignorando a su padre por completo queria solo darse un baño y que le dejara en paz por lo menos esa tarde, ya tenia suficiente con que lo tenia atras suyo diciendole que tenia que hacer y como lo tenía que hacer.

Habia caido la noche, ningúno estaba diciendo nada la cena era tensa e incomoda. Eren se habia sentado al lado de Zeke desde hace una semana se habia vuelto costumbre para él estar al lado de su alfa y su padre es un alfa también pero el solo veia ahora a Zeke como su alfa y pareja también.

\- Estaba pensando en mudarme a un departamento y llevarme a Eren conmigo. - Dijo Zeke dejando su plato a medio comer agarrando la mano de Eren, cuidar de un omega él solo iba a ser complicado pero podría hacerse cargo de su hermano y no era un estúpido y descuidarse se volveria loco si otro alfa o beta quiera ponerle una mano encima a Eren. - Tu casi nunca estas en casa y yo solo tengo la universidad y Eren la escuela.   


  


Eren sonrio escuchar la pequeña escusa de Zeke, no era algo que muchos padres dirian que si de golpe el tema de que era un omega y podria salir lastimado por alguien de los vecinos o de la misma calle, comenzar a ser lo que ellos dos quieren en verdad.   


  


Grisha ahi entendio todo lo que estaba pasando con sus dos hijos, su mas grande dudas eran de verdad y lo peor de todo estaba pasando en frente de sus narices debajo del mismo techo. Los ojitos de su hijo enviaba el mensaje de que dijera que si.   


  


\- Eren ve a tú cuarto. - Dijo en un tono demandante que su hijo menor dejara la mesa enseguida. - No se que te paso por la cabeza para tener esa estúpida idea.   


  


\- ¿Que? - Sin entender bien de lo que estaba diciendo su padre, habian sido cuidadosos para que no lo vea.   


  


\- Te estas cogiendo a tú propio hermano y me dices ¿Qué?. - Dijo con media sonrisa en los labios. - Escuchame bién te dare 30 minutos para que dejes esta casa antes de que llame a la policia y te meta entre las rejas o yo mismo voy a matarte.   


  


\- Nosotros no...   


  


\- Zeke largate de esta casa ya. - Pidiendo de nuevo. - Pagare tú departamento a cambio de que no te vuelvas a acercar a esta casa y tampoco de tu hermano o quiere que Eren te visité del otro lado de un vidrio.   


  


\- Estas locos, yo no...   


  


\- Zeke. - Mostrándole el celular que tiene ya el numero marcado de la policía solo faltaba llamarlos.   


  


No tenia otra tenia que ir por sus cosas se habia metido en problemas y no se dio cuenta de que su padre ya lo sabia de que prefería meterlo en la cárcel antes de que siguiera con una enferma relación que no queria terminar, habia dejado la casa llevándose consigo algunas cosas y buscar un departamento para él, no queria dejar a Eren solo y menos con otro alfa por mas que ese otro alfa sea su padre, Eren solo miraba por la ventana en como su hermano se estaba llendo de la casa, no entendió lo que pasaba y por que se estaba llendo sin él.   


  
No supo de Zeke durante 3 meses, supo todo lo que pasó y odio a su padre por eso, queria a su alfa con él no le importaba si su padre se meteria en medio o lo terminaria golpeando solo queria estar con Zeke solo con él, si hacia aquello meteria al rubio en problemas o en la cárcel por cualquier cosas que diga Grisha. No podía hablar con el por celular ya que su antiguo celular lo habia roto su padre no tenía nada anotado en una hoja todos los contacto lo tuvo que pedir de nuevo.

Habia sido los 3 meses mas mierda que habia pasado en su vida, habia caido casi en una depreción y no salia de su cuarto sus amigos lo iban a buscar para animarlo y sacarlo de aquella habitación. Solo salia porque ellos se preocupaban por él, no queria saber nada de nadie.

\- Eren hoy vi a Zeke en la esquina de mi casa me pidio que te diera esto. - Dijo Armin sacando algo en su mochila una caja pequeña de color blanca con un moño de color azul. - Bueno me dio dinero a cambio de que te lo de en la calle y lejos de tu casa.

Eren agarro la caja para poder abrirla, era un collar para omegas no era lo que esperaba, solo era un collar para protegerlo ya no estaba a su lado solo estaba dandole algo para que viera que el no iba a estar a su lado, queria irse de esa casa queria estar con Zeke pero el problema era su padre que estaba en medio de la relación. Armin es un omega como el y Mikasa ella es una alfa que muchos la ven y daba un poco de miedo.

No lo soportaba tuvo que ponerse ese collar para que ningún alfa lo marqué o lo huela va a pasar toda su vida en una completa tortura hasta que su padre se muera y podrían ser felices los dos.

Tuvo que pensar en algo para que nadie sospechara en donde estaria él, solo queria estar bien seguro si su plan iba a estar bién o mal solo queria volver a lo que él tenia con Zeke antes de que su padre lo arruinara todo. Tenia a sus amigos y su padre no tenia problema con estar con ellos dos son amigos ¿No? Los amigos se ayudan entre ellos por mas feo que sea.

\- Necesito un favor de ustedes dos. - Dijo Eren llamando la atencion se sus amigos. - Se que no me van a creer o me van a tratar de asqueroso pero a mi no me importa para nada de lo que digan de mi, ahora los necesito mas que nunca. - Cruzandose de brazos era ahora o nunca.

No preguntaron solo asistieron con la cabeza si con eso conseguía sacar a Eren de su tristeza lo iba a hacer. 

Habia caido la noche teniendo otro tipo de ropa y miraba para ambos lados para que nadie lo reconociera, le habia mentido a su padre para poder estar con Zeke aunque sea solo por una noche de que estaria con Armin.

Golpeo la puerta y espero a que le abriera, Zeke estaba tardando en abriele unas enormes dudas apareció en su cabeza de que por ahi no estaba en el departamento o encontró a alguien más, habia mas posibilidades de que eso llegara a pasar no habia nada que pudiera evitar todos éso, sentia celos de que alguien más estuviera con su alfa.

Estaba por irse pero Zeke abrio la puerta y no se esperaba ver a Eren con otra ropa, lo dejo entrar queria una explicación del porque estaba el ahí y por varias razones no podía llamarlo o tales cosas pero los labios de Eren sellaron su boca.

En esa noche fue la mejor cuando entro al departamento de Zeke, habia echo algo que no creía que hubiera venido de él le gusto y no se conformo en hacerlo solo en la habitación también en la cocina, baño, sala, sus manos apoyadas en el vidrio que daba la vista a la plaza que estaba a unos metros del edificio, no podía gritar y tampoco podía darle el gusto a los vecinos de que lo escuchara.

\- Zeke... ahhhh.... ahhh.... - Llevando su mano a la boca para no gritar, estando boca arriba con las piernas separadas su otra mano estaba en la cabeza de Zeke que le estaba haciendo sexo oral. - Me vengo... ahhh.... me vengo...

Eren se habia venido manchando la cara de Zeke que este no desperdiciba nada.

\- Dios si... - Atrayendolo a sus labios dandole comenzar a besarse, era increíble en como se prendia comenzar a esconderse de la vista de todos.

\- Voy a preparar el desayuno de seguro que tienes hambre. - Abriendo el cajon para sacar unas pastillas para el dolor y para que su hermano no terminara con un pequeño accidente que ambos todavia no estaba preparados para tener un hijo. - Tomate las pastillas.

Habia tomado las pastillas, tenia que levantarse para irse a la escuela y de ahi a su casa, no queria volver a casa no sin Zeke queria estar con el quiere a su hermano con él, solo eran hermanos por parte paterna y aun asi estaba mal.

Actualidad.   


  


Eren estaba acostado tocandose el vientre, no iba a abortar ya que Zeke esta feliz con la noticia. Solo el pequeño problema era su padre.   


  


\- ¿Estas bién? - Pregunto Zeke habia vuelto de la farmacia. - Mañana iremos los dos al médico, te tienen que dar una receta de lo que tienes que comer y de las pastillas que tienes que tomar.   


  


\- Bien. - Imaginando que podria cenar en esa noche, solo le apareció en la cabeza una pizza con papa fritas y mucho queso con pepinillos ya se imaginaba el delicioso sabor y comiendolo. - Quiero comer...   


  


\- Traje una pizza y algunas cosas más por si tienes algun antojó en la mañana. - Dijo Zeke tenia todo por si Eren tenia un antojo y no queria salir del departamento a las 3 de la mañana y buscar un lugar donde vendia comida.   


  


En la cena Zeke miraba con un gesto de asco en como las papas fritas eran mezcladas con los pepinillos del frasco o metia la pizza dentró del frasco para después comerlo como si fuera lo mejor que comió en su vida.   


  


\- ¿Quieres? - Ofreciéndole tu porción mezclada a Zeke. - Esta rico no es feo.   


  


\- No, creó que me llene con solo mirarte comer así. - No queriendo ser el que acapare el baño y vomitar. - Yo comeré otra cosa, un poco de fruta voy a comer.   


  


Eren seguia comiendo hasta que quedo satisfecho se miro la mancha y...   


  


\- Voy a terminar gordo y feo... - Dijo para después comenzar a llorar como si le hubiera dicho una horrible noticia. - Y no me vas a querer nunca más... - Dejando a Zeke solo e irse a encerrar al baño por las náuseas.   


  


\- ¿Que pasó? - Sin entender en cómo su cambió de humor fue de golpe ¿Hizo algo? - A que sabe esto. - Agarrando la pizza con todo el mejunje que hizo Eren y lo mordio. - Que asco.   


  


\- Blaaaa ~ - Vomitando en el baño.   


  


\- Dios mio. - Iba a ser unos meses mas complicados de lo que podria imaginar, unos meses largos. - Antojos raros.   


  


.............  
.............  


  


  


  



End file.
